


Where I really belong

by Tobyisagoodboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bad Decisions, Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Harry, Bottom Sirius Black, Character Death, Child Abuse, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyisagoodboy/pseuds/Tobyisagoodboy
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't know where he belongs. He has been abused for countless, and flat out stupid, reasons. He finally finds out he is a wizard. He meets people. It was crazy. He got Slytherin. He meets people. His real friends. He makes goals. He finally escapes the Dursleys. Dumbledore is always trying to be all sly with him. Harry, thankfully, sees past that Chucklefucks mind games. Follow on this Bumpy ride of Plot twist. Everyone is Fucking Gay. Drown in the swear words.





	Where I really belong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. The only things I own are the plot twists. I wish I owned Harry Potter. I don't. I says Teens and up. Well, teens, I'm sorry for scarring you for life. Have fun with this random bunch of plot twists and drowning in swear words.

Harry Potter's POV

Apparently, I wasn't even allowed to read my own mail. In fact, It's even worse that this honestly doesn't surprise me a single bit. It's a damn piece of mail. One that caused a lot of trouble for me. Like being pushed face first into a cupboard, landing on all the bruises and burn marks that I had obtained. Yeah. I still wanted to know exactly what it was. Who even knew I slept in a cupboard, and if they know, then why the hell haven't they helped? That's just being a terrible person.

Since the mail had caused so much damn trouble, I was in trouble. Thanks a lot whoever sent me a letter. You've been a great help towards my suffering. I'd probably be eating at least some bread crusts, and not be completely starving to death if it wasn't for you. So thank you so fucking much.

So I spent the rest of my day in the bloody cupboard. The next day, It was worse. More letters. So much more. They were burned. This happened. Over and Over again. Every single day. Until letters for me started pouring out of the fireplace. Well. So much for burning them. Sadly, Uncle Vernon, the Biggest damn Chucklehead in the house, fought me so I couldn't grab a letter. Since the house was full of letters, Uncle Vernon pulled us out of it and started driving. Yep. Driving. Very quickly, towards an unknown destination.

We were in that stuffy car for hours. Hours that stretched to feel like days. Now where in gods name might we be? On a fucking Island in the middle of a storm. That's right. An island, in a stone cottage, during a storm. They were all sleeping. Me? Not so much. That is why I was awake to witness something so ridiculously strange, I could barely comprehend it. 

A giant man, with a pink umbrella, broke down the front door. Yep. That's exactly what I just said. Surprising. I know. No, I'm not on drugs. It really happened. I do admit. I was a bit frozen for a moment or two. The Dursleys were shocked, to say the least. They ran to check out the noise. They paled when they saw the man.

Then, the man had the audacity to approach Dudley, my cousin, and call him Harry. He mistook my fat, spoiled cousin, for me. 

"I-I'm not Harry." My cousin stuttered out as I uncrossed my arms. The man's eyes widened.

"I am." My voice rang out as heads snapped in my direction. I hadn't said a word through this all. That's when things got really weird. Like, Birthday cake from a giant man who I don't even know weird. Yeah. He gave me a cake. I set it down when he started talking about school supplies shopping. 

"Wait...What?" I was getting more and more confused by the second. 

"Didn't you read the letter?" He asked as I sighed and placed two fingers on both my temples. I was getting frustrated.

"No. Those dumbfucks wouldn't let me." I muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows. "They wouldn't let me read my letters," I stated, pointing towards the Dursley family. The man's, whose name turned out to be Hagrid, face grew dark.

The next events really threw me for a loop. Apparently, my Mum and Dad did not die in a car crash. Apparently, a dark wizard killed them. Apparently, I was a goddamn wizard. Apparently, The Mr. and Mrs. Dursley knew. Apparently, Albus Dumbledore is either a fool or a good man. Apparently, a pink umbrella can give my cousin a rat's tail and threaten my aunt and uncle. Apparently, I am, in fact, a wizard. I just couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth.

"I'm a fucking what?" I asked as everything linked together in my mind. All the times my hair grew back right after we got it cut. When Dudley fell through the glass of the snake habitat and the snake left. When I talked to the snake. It all made perfect sense now. I was clearly crazy. Or I was a wizard. Probably both if I am even considering that I am a wizard.

"A wizard, Harry. You're a wizard." Hagrid claimed. I sighed loudly. 

"Well. I guess that makes perfect sense. Actually. It honestly does. It explains my whole entire life. That one statement. Harry Potter. A wizard. It honestly explains everything. My whole life is shit. Just because I'm a wizard." I ranted. It honestly explained everything. Hagrid looked caught off guard and the Dursleys seemed to not even hear any of it because they were worrying over Dudley's new appendage.

"Oh, well, I suppose it would explain some things," Hagrid muttered as I nodded. 

"Yes. It has. I think it is absolutely wonderful that somebody decided to share this information with me. Others seemed to deem it unfit to be super important. Couldn't fit it into their schedule. You know. They just couldn't find the time to say 'Oh hey. By the way, you're a bloody wizard.' on any given day of my eleven-year existence. So thanks, Hagrid. At least someone has the decency to point out this unknown fact." I ranted angrily.

Hagrid coughed away his surprise. 

"Er. Um. No problem, Harry." He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed rather confused about many events taking place. Probably as confused as I should be. I cleared my throat. 

"Anyways, now that I know that I am a wizard. I am also going to assume I have to go to a wizarding school. So, since you mentioned school supplies, when can we get those?" I asked as he finally got out of his stricken state.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, or later today, I suppose." He answered gruffly. I nodded. Soon, the man left and I was back to my own devices. The Dursleys shot rather nasty looks but who was I to care what they thought? It just seemed like a waste of effort to try and impress those who already hated me for what I was. That is just unreasonable, stupid, and downright derogatory. I honestly could see them getting caught in a fire; nobody to save them because they've already offended everyone. That's just the type of people they are. Offensive and aggravating. I don't think anybody would blame me if I was the one who set the fire that nobody would save them from. 

Then again, I can't assume what people will and won't blame me for. Some people just blame others for the hell of starting wars. Which makes no sense whatsoever. I hate people. In general, people are hellish creatures. They are the living and breathing version of hell. I know that saying that is basically insulting myself; I admit, I am an absolutely terrible creature. I will always make up my own way. I will always work and do whatever it takes to reach my goals. Even if it means stepping on corpses as I make my way to the burning throne of a hellish pit. A destroyed society. I will step over the corpse of a once great society, so long as it means I reach my goal. My purpose. My rightful path that I cut down through webs, ivy, and poisons alike. 

And with that thought, I let the peaceful and dreamless sleep overtake me. With great comfort and expectancy for later that morning. After the sun has risen, claiming the day as it's own. Awaiting my extremely long suspension from a world I was born into. A world of magic. A world where I would reach the top of the chain. That was the goal I set. To be the one in charge. With all resources available and maybe even some that aren't but I forced the use of.

Ah yes. The beginning of such a large goal was later today. When I would rejoin a society that I had long since left. I would present Harry Potter as a person not to be messed with, and that's exactly what I was. Somebody that you would not want to mess with. 

I would awaken later. With greatness in mind, and power to gain. Yes. A wonderful goal indeed. Something I could work towards. I would reach it, or I would die trying. Though, I don't plan on dying before reaching it. Even if I have to burn down the whole wizarding world. I will succeed. Even if that, in itself, means death. Ah yes. Death. The most peculiar mystery of the world and the only way out of it's hellish features.


End file.
